4) Believe
by yoonmin babies
Summary: Entry 4 YoonMin Babies Mini Giveaway #FromYoonMinBabiesToYoonMinShipper


**Entry 4**

 **Believe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit yang mendung dan angin yang menerpa cukup kuat, tak menghentikan tekad seorang Min Yoongi untuk menyatakan perasaan nya pada Jimin.

Kini Yoongi dan Jimin tengah berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon dekat area taman, jantung Yoongi berdegup gila menatap manik sipit namja di depan nya, ia benar-benar gugup.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, Yoongi gak elit banget nembak pujaan hati di suasana begini?

Jawaban nya adalah karena terdesak bcs Yoongi bener-bener bingung mau ngungkapin dimana, dan akhir nya berakhirlah disini, mereka berjanji untuk ketemuan di taman. Awal nya langit masih bersahabat dengan mereka, namun lama-kelamaan langit cerah itu berubah menjadi mendung dan siap turun hujan, sehingga mereka mencoba berteduh di bawah pohon.

"Jimin"

"Ya?"

"Eum Jimin" Yoongi berkata gugup untuk yang kesekian kali nya, ia menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tak gatal.

"Ya hyung? Wae?"

"Arghh jantung, please kompromi sedikitlah dengan ku, csh!" batin Yoongi dalam hati.

Huft. Yoongi menghela nafas secara kasar, lalu memejamkan mata nya rapat-rapat, menahan rasa gugup yang luar binasa. Kemudian...

"Eum.. Ja..dilah kekasih ku" ucap Yoongi begitu cepat dan terkesan to the point.

"..."

Sungguh Min Yoongi bukanlah sosok namja yang romantis, jadi yaa begitulah cara ia menyatakan perasaan nya pada Jimin, sang mantan adek kelas di Seoul art high school yang berhasil memikat hati nya.

Meski Yoongi berucap sangat cepat dan terburu-buru, tapi indera pendengaran Jimin cukup dengar apa yang di ucapkan Yoongi barusan.

Yoongi semakin merundukkan kepala nya, menutupi rasa gugup yang sejak tadi tak bisa hilang.

"Hyung" Jimin mengangkat dagu yang lebih tua secara perlahan, mempertemukan tatapan mereka.

Tatapan Jimin begitu lembut, sehingga Yoongi terpasung dan terbius oleh nya.

Namun, seketika Yoongi terdiam saat wajah Jimin tiba-tiba mendekat, dan...

Chup

Jimin berhasil menggapai pipi sang namja (re:Yoongi). Dan itu tentu saja membuat Yoongi terkejut setengah mati.

"Aku mau jadi kekasih mu" jawab Jimin sumringah.

Yoongi mendelik tak percaya.

"He'em, aku mau jadi kekasih mu hyung" jawab nya lagi sembari mengusap pelan pipi tirus Yoongi.

Usapan itu membuat Yoongi menghangat, sehingga secara spontan ia memejamkan kedua mata nya.

Tersenyum. Hanya itulah yang dapat mengekspresikan kebahagiaan Yoongi saat ini.

Set

Tiba-tiba Jimin menurunkan jemari nya dari wajah Yoongi secara kasar, sehingga membuat si namja tampan itu mengernyit bingung.

"Kau benar-benar tidak romantis sama sekali hyung, sungguh ini pernyataan cinta yang sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat garing! Kau payah hyung!"

Yoongi terdiam.

"Aih kau itu memang orang yang sangat dingin seperti vam...-"

Ucapan Jimin terpotong kala Yoongi mendekap sangat erat tubuh bantet nya.

"Saranghae Park Jimin"

"Na-do hyung" Jimin mulai membalas pelukan Yoongi.

Akhir nya mereka saling berpelukan di tengah rintikan hujan yang turun bagaikan lantunan andante (nada berketukan pelan)

.

.

~1 years later~

Di sebuah kamar yang terkesan sederhana, Yoongi terlihat gelisah dan tak enak hati. Ia bingung kenapa selama seminggu ini Jimin tak mengabari nya sama sekali dan terlihat seolah menghindari diri nya.

Ia seringkali datang ke rumah Jimin dan menjemput nya di sekolahan, namun kedua nya berakhir sama, Jimin selalu hilang sebelum waktu nya(?).

"Ash! Apa aku melakukan kesalahan pada nya?" gumam nya pada diri sendiri.

Yoongi terus saja berasumsi ria, pikiran dan hati nya telah di landa kebimbangan.

.

.

Untuk menghibur dirinya yang sedang galau, Yoongi memilih berkumpul bersama sahabat-sahabat nya di sebuah cafe.

"Yoongi-ahh" panggil salah satu nya.

"Hem?"

"Sudahlah tak usah galau seperti itu"

"Bagaimana tidak? Jimin tiba-tiba menghilang dan tak ada kabar Namjoon-ahh"

"Ehm.. Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi, terakhir bertemu apa kau membuat nya marah?"

"Seingat ku tidak, aku dan dia baik-baik saja"

"Atau jangan-jangan Jimin punya yang baru?" sahut yang satu nya lagi.

Pletak

"Awh! Ya kenapa kau menjitak ku?"

"Ya! apa maksud mu Hoseok-ahh?!"

"Ya kan siapa tau, maka nya hyung, jadi orang jangan terlalu cuek dan dingin, mungkin saja Jimin lebih suka namja yang romantis?"

"Aihhh, au' ahh pusing pala Yoongi" ucap Yoongi sambil memijit kening nya.

"Yoongi-ahh bukankah itu Jimin?!"

Set

Serempak Yoongi dan Hoseok mengarahkan pandangan nya ke arah apa yang di tunjuk Namjoon.

OtherSide

"Jiminie, kau ingin pesan apa?"

"Samakan saja dengan mu"

"Kalau begitu, saya mau pesan 2 ice cream goreng dan 2 machiato coffe" ucap namja itu pada sang pelayan.

"Oke kalau begitu, harap di tunggu ya tuan"

Sembari menunggu pesanan datang, Jimin dan namja tadi saling mengobrol, sesekali namja tampan itu merapikan helaian surai hitam milik Jimin.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiran mu sayang?"

"Aniey Tae, aku hanya lapar"

"Haha, sebentar lagi pesanan datang, bersabarlah" ucap namja yang bernama Taehyung dengan mencubit gemas pipi tembam Jimin.

"Awh appo!"

Chup

"Sudah tidak sakit kan?"

Jimin ternganga saat Taehyung mengecup pipi nya singkat.

Tiba-tiba

Srek

Bugh

Bugh

Bugh

"Ya! Siapa kau?!" Taehyung terkejut saat tiba-tiba seorang namja bermata sipit menarik, mendorong, dan memukul nya dengan sangat tidak berperikeYoongian.

"Harus nya aku yang bertanya, siapa kau?! Berani-berani nya mencium kekasih ku?!"

"Yoongi hyung?!"

"Kekasih mu?! Ohhh jadi ini kekasih mu yang selingkuh itu Jim?" Ujar Taehyung dengan seringai nya.

"Mwo?! Selingkuh?!" Yoongi mendelik kaget ke arah Jimin, dan Jimin hanya memasang wajah sinis.

Jimin pun membantu Taehyung berdiri.

"Ayo Tae kita pindah ke cafe lain saja" ajak nya tanpa menghiraukan Yoongi.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Set

Yoongi menarik lengan Jimin dan mencegah kekasih nya itu pergi.

"Jimin, bisa kau jelaskan, apa maksud dari ucapan namja brengsek ini?!"

"Ige mwoya?!" Ujar Taehyung tidak terima saat Yoongi mengatai nya.

Jimin diam.

"Jimin! Jawab!"

"Tae, kau pulang saja dulu"

"Tapi Jim?"

"Tak apa aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"Baiklah"

Tak lama, akhir nya Taehyung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Jim apa kau bisa menjelaskan nya sekarang juga?"

"..."

"Sudah seminggu ini kau tak ada kabar, lalu menghilang tiba-tiba tanpa jejak, sekali nya bertemu aku malah melihat mu bersama namja lain?! dan sekarang kau menuduh ku berselingkuh?!"

"Iya! Kau selingkuh hyung!"

"Selingkuh bagaimana?!"

"Tidak usah mengelak lagi! Aku tau hyung, aku tau!"

.

FlashBack On

Jimin berjalan riang menuju apartemen sang kekasih yang berada di lantai 3.

"Yoongi hyung pasti terkejut, aku datang ke rumah nya tengah malam begini hihihi"

Jimin sengaja datang tengah malam, karena dini hari nanti adalah hari ulang tahun Yoongi. Surprise begitulah.

Tap

Akhir nya namja bantet ini sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemen Yoongi.

Dia mulai menekan bel.

Ting

Tong

Namun, berkali-kali ia tekan tetap saja tak ada tanggapan.

"Apa Yoongi hyung sedang tidak ada di apartemen ya?"

Cklik

Jimin akhir nya geram, dan mulai menekan password apartemen Yoongi.

Cklek

Tap

Tap

Jimin mulai melangkah perlahan masuk ke dalam apartemen sang kekasih.

"Hyung?" ucap nya lirih.

"Yoongi hyung?" -lagi-

Sunyi dan senyap melanda kediaman Yoongi, membuat Jimin semakin yakin dengan asumsi nya bahwa 'Yoongi sedang tidak ada di sini'. Lalu kemanakah pergi nya Yoongi? Jimin sangat tau, Yoongi bukan tipe orang yang suka keluyuran apalagi sampai tengah malam.

"Jungkook-ahh hik jangan pergi hik, temani aku di sini"

Tiba-tiba Jimin mendengar suatu suara yang sangat ia kenal.

Pelan-pelan Jimin mulai melangkah ke arah sumber suara.

Dan...

Cklek

Pintu kamar Yoongi di buka Jimin secara perlahan dan...

Di lihat nya kedua namja saling berpelukan di atas tempat tidur dengan posisi saling berhadapan.

"Tetaplah hik seperti ini Kook"

Sehingga Jimin tak sanggup melihat nya. Dan pelan-pelan ia mulai pergi meninggalkan apartemen Yoongi dengan perasaan sedih.

Yoongi selingkuh di belakang nya.

FlashBack Off

.

.

"Hiks hiks"

"Astaga Jiminie, kau salah paham sayang"

"Hiks hiks hiks"

Yoongi berusaha menenangkan Jimin namun tetap saja Jimin-nya- tidak berhenti menangis.

Set

Jimin menepis tangan Yoongi yang hendak memeluk nya.

"Ini bukan salah paham! Aku melihat nya dengan mata kepala ku sendiri!"

"Jiminiee say…-"

"Aku mau kita putus!"

"..."

"Jangan pernah mengganggu kehidupan ku lagi, berbahagialah kau dengan nya, aku takkan mengusik kalian hiks"

"..."

"Selamat tinggal!"

Yoongi masih diam, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Setiap untaian kalimat Jimin, bagai sehela pedang tajam yang menghujam jantung nya.

Jimin mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan Yoongi seorang diri.

Kratak-kratak, begitulah sekira nya bunyi suara hati Yoongi saat ini. (Aak swag mah kuat, seterong!)

.

.

"Astaga hyung! Kenapa bisa seperti itu?! Lagian ini semua salah mu hyung! Mabuk gak kira-kira"

"Yang menawari ku minum siapa? Kau kook! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Aishhhh"

"Kau harus menjelaskan pada nya Kook-ahh, jebal bantulah hyung mu ini"

"Aduhh, sebenar nya aku malas sekali masuk ke dalam permasalahan kalian"

"Jungkook jebal, aku tak mau kehilangan Jimin" Yoongi terus saja memohon pada adik sepupu nya.

"Tck! Okay aku akan menjelaskan pada nya"

"Jinjja?!"

Di balas anggukan oleh Jungkook.

Grep

Pelukan erat di layangkan Yoongi pada adik sepupu nya, ia merasa bersyukur karena Jungkook mau membantu nya

"Gumawo Kook-ahh hiks" .

"Kau menangis hyung?!"

"Aniey, sekali lagi terimakasih Kook"

"Ndee hyung, tapi tolong lepaskan pelukan mu, aku risih kau tau?!"

Set

"Hehehe mian"

.

.

FlashBack on~

Ting

Tong

Seorang namja cantik bernama Jungkook menekan bel apartemen sang kakak sepupu.

Cklek

"Jungkook?"

Tanpa aba-aba di persilahkan, Jungkook langsung saja melesak masuk ke dalam apartemen Yoongi, dan Yoongi pun sudah terbiasa akan tindakan tidak sopan sang adik sepupu nya ini.

"Hyung, malam ini kita harus berpesta menjelang hari ulang tahun mu"

Jungkook menaruh beberapa bingkisan yang ia bawa di meja dapur apartemen Yoongi.

"Pesta pesta gundul mu?!"

"Aishh hyung, ayolahh, aku sudah membawakan banyak soju dan camilan untuk merayakan pesta ulang tahun mu, kau tidak menghargai ku eoh?!"

"Aku tidak meminta nya Jungkook-ahh, itu ide mu bukan ide ku"

"Sssttt diamlah dan cobalah satu gelas soju ini, aku yakin setelah nya kau akan ketagihan dan kita akan berpesta!"

Namja cantik itu menata rapi beberapa botol soju dan aneka camilan di ruang tengah.

Duk

Mereka berdua duduk di ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi.

"Minumlah hyung, ini enak sungguh"

"Andwae, kau kan tau kalau aku tidak suka minum"

"Ayolah hyung sekali saja" Jungkook menyodorkan segelas soju yang sudah ia siapkan.

Yoongi menggeleng.

"Pleaseee" Jungkook menampakkan puppy eyes nya, membuat Yoongi tak tega.

"Yelah yelah.." akhir nya Yoongi meneguk sedikit soju itu dan...

"Rasa nya tidak buruk"

Glek

Ia teguk lagi saat di rasa lidah nya mulai bisa beradaptasi dengan minuman itu.

Dan.. Berakhirlah Yoongi yang mabuk berat akibat ketagihan soju, ia menghabiskan banyak botol soju yang di bawa Jungkook, sepupu nya itu tidak menyangka jika akan seperti ini.

"Aishhh! Tau begini, aku tak akan menawarkan mu minum hyung! Kau maniak sekali astaga!" ucap Jungkook susah payah sambil membopong tubuh Yoongi menuju kamar nya.

Buk

Jungkook membaringkan tubuh Yoongi di atas kasur.

Ting

Tong

Bel apartemen berbunyi, menandakan ada tamu yang datang.

Namun saat Jungkook hendak pergi, tiba-tiba..

Srek

Lengan nya di tarik oleh Yoongi, membuat ia jatuh berbaring di sebelah Yoongi.

"Jungkook-ahh hik jangan pergi hik, temani aku di sini"

Deg

"Hyung?" lirihan Jungkook tidak di gubris oleh namja yang sedang mabuk itu, justru malah namja itu semakin mendekap erat tubuh sang adik sepupu.

Berpelukan saling berhadapan di atas ranjang, begitulah posisi mereka sekarang.

"Tetaplah hik seperti ini Kook"

"Aishh!" Jungkook hanya pasrah dan ia tidak bisa memberontak karena dekapan Yoongi sangat kuat, akhir nya ya sudahlah Jungkook akan menemani sang kakak sepupu tidur malam ini dan mengabaikan tamu yang baru saja menekan bel apartemen Yoongi.

FlashBack Off~

.

.

Senja hampir saja habis, cepat atau lambat langit akan berubah menjadi gelap.

Tap

Tap

"Kumohon setelah ini temuilah Yoongi di taman kota, ia sedang menunggu mu di sana"

Kalimat Jungkook yang ternyata adalah adik sepupu Yoongi itu terngiang di kepala Jimin. Ya. Jimin baru saja bertemu dengan Jungkook, di sana Jungkook menjelaskan kejadian sebenar nya, dan meyakinkan Jimin bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah kesalah pahaman.

Tap

Tap

Langkah Jimin terus menuntun nya menuju taman kota, ia tak sabar bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati, ia ingin mengatakan bahwa dirinya sangat amat menyesal.

Tap

Setelah 20 menit perjalanan dari cafe, akhir nya Jimin sudah sampai di taman kota, pandangan ia edarkan ke sembarang arah, namun? Nihil, ia sama sekali tak melihat siapapun disana, taman kota ini sepi-sangat sepi-, sehingga terlihat seperti taman mati. Jimin jadi merinding bruh.

"Tumben sekali" batin Jimin dalam hati.

"Dimana Yoongi hyung? Apa bocah tadi membohongi ku?! Bajigur! Mana mungkin aku di kibuli oleh seorang bocah?!"

Tiba-tiba...

Cklik

Cklik

Cklik

Lampu di area taman mendadak padam. Gelap, satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan suasana kali ini.

"Ya tuhan!" Jimin merasakan aura mistis mulai melanda nya.

"Apa pemerintah belum membayar tagihan listrik eoh?!"

"Eomma, Appaaaa" ucap Jimin begitu lirih karena ketakutan.

5 detik kemudian

Cklik

Cklik

Cklik

Lampu taman kembali hidup, bahkan sangat-sangat terang.

Jimin yang tadi meringkuk ketakutan akhir nya mulai mendongakkan kepala nya dan...

Arah pandang nya menatap apa yang ada di depan nya.

Tatanan lampu berbentuk love ❤ menyala terang di tengah-tengah taman, dan lampu hias yang terangkai indah membentuk satu kalimat.

"Jimin" merasa nama nya di panggil, Jimin menolehkan kepala nya ke arah belakang.

"Yoongi hyung?"

Tap

Tap

Tap

Grep

Tanpa babibubebo Jimin berlari menghampiri Yoongi, dan langsung memeluk sang namja chingu nya itu dengan sangat erat.

"Yoongi hyung, mianhae hiks mian"

Yoongi semakin memeluk erat kekasih nya.

"Tak apa sayang, aku juga minta maaf"

"Mianhae hyung, jeongmal mianhae hiks hiks"

Perlahan Yoongi melepas pelukan nya dan menatap intens kedua manik Jimin.

Set

Yoongi menghapus air mata Jimin.

"Uljima Jiminie, yang penting sekarang kau sudah tau yang sebenar nya kan?" ujar namja tampan itu begitu lembut.

Jimin mengangguk.

Kemudian Yoongi menggandeng jemari sang kekasih dan menuntun nya menuju rangkaian lampu yang sudah ia siapkan.

Lampu berbentuk love dan rangkaian lampu hias bertuliskan

"Saranghae Park Jimin"

membuat tangis Jimin makin menjadi-menjadi.

"Hiks kau menyiapkan ini semua hyung?"

"He'em, hanya untuk kekasih termanis ku"

Di sela tangis nya Jimin tersenyum.

"Nado saranghae hyung"

Sepersekian sekon, tiba-tiba Yoongi bersimpuh di hadapan Jimin, memegang erat kedua tangan sang kekasih.

"Jimin?"

"Ya hyung?"

"You know i love you?"

Jimin mengangguk.

"I love you more than you know Park Jimin"

Jimin tersenyum.

"Aku Min Yoongi, namja sederhana yang memiliki banyak kekurangan, bukan apa-apa, aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sangat mencintai Park Jimin, seseorang yang sangat sempurna, dari luar maupun dalam, yang begitu sabar menghadapi sifat ku, yang selalu bisa membuat ku tersenyum dan yang paling penting adalah dia yang mampu membuat ruang kosong di dalam hati ku menjadi lebih berwarna, dengan seluruh kasih dan sayang nya, aku merasa sangat bersyukur bisa mendapatkan hati nya, memegang tangan nya dan memberi nya cinta"

Yoongi berhenti sejenak.

"Aku ingin dia Park Jimin, aku menginginkan nya untuk menjadi pendamping hidup ku serta bisa menjadi masa depan terindah bagi ku"

Huft

Yoongi mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah dan membuka nya perlahan sehingga memperlihatkan 1 buah cincin berwarna silver yang terlihat begitu indah dan bersinar.

"Park Jimin, will you marry me?"

Jimin menutup mulut nya dengan telapak tangan, ia tampak tak percaya dan terharu bahagia.

Deg

Deg

Deg

"Yes! I will hyung" Jimin berucap tanpa ragu membuat Yoongi tersenyum bahagia, tak ada yang lebih bahagia selain lamaran nya di terima oleh kekasih yang sudah menemani nya selama 1 tahun lebih, selalu ada dalam suka maupun duka.

Prok

Prok

Prok

Muncul lah segelintir(?) manusia yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik semak belukar taman kota, mereka bertepuk tangan riuh.

Jimin terkejut

"Muncul dari mana mereka semua?" gumam nya.

"Aku sudah bekerja sama dengan pengunjung taman dan operator lampu taman hehe"

"Jadi mati lampu tadi itu semua ulah mu dan orang-orang ini hyung?"

"Tentu saja kikiki maafkan aku ya sayang"

Beberapa detik kemudian Yoongi mulai bangkit dari posisi bersimpuh nya seraya memasangkan sebuah cincin pada jemari manis Jimin.

"Kau suka?"

Jimin mengangguk mantap.

"Yeppeuda! Terimakasih hyung"

"Sama-sama sayang"

Grep

"Neomu, neomu, neomu, neomu saranghae hyung" Jimin memeluk sang kekasih, menghirup aroma mint yang sangat ia sukai.

"Nado Jimin, neomu neomu neomu saranghae"

"Oiii hyung! PK PK PK jangan lupa!" itu Jungkook yang berteriak, merusak suasana sekali ya gengs.

Set

Pelukan itu terlepas ketika mendengar teriakan alay Jungkook.

"PK apa an Kook?"

"PAJAK KAWIN Hyung! HAHAHA"

Glodak.

Semua tertawa.

"Tenang saja, urusan belakang itu mah"

Setelah meladeni si Jungkook, Yoongi kembali fokus pada satu objek di depan nya. Park Jimin.

Tatapan mereka bertemu, namja yang lebih tua terus menyelami netra Jimin begitu dalam sambil mengembangkan senyuman nya.

Betapa beruntung nya Yoongi bisa memiliki makhluk seindah Jimin.

"Jim?"

"Hm?"

"Kau sangat cantik"

Blush.

Jimin bersemu merah.

Lalu detik berikut nya, Yoongi mendekatkan wajah nya ke arah Jimin.

Semakin dekat

Sangat dekat

Dan...

"Hyung di sini banyak orang, aku malu" Jimin menjauhkan wajah nya. Awal nya Yoongi ingin mencium bibir Jimin, namun itu semua tertunda karena Jimin malu. Kekeke menggemaskan!

Lalu berakhirlah Yoongi mengecup lama kening sang kekasih dengan sayang.

Jimin tak menolak dan spontan memejamkan kedua mata nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Di dalam suatu hubungan, di perlukan kepercayaan.

Di balik rasa cinta dan kasih sayang juga di butuhkan kepercayaan.

Kesimpulan nya.

Jika kamu mencintai seseorang, sayangilah ia dengan tulus tanpa meminta imbalan lebih.

Mengerti satu sama lain.

Dan

Saling percaya satu sama lain.

Jangan ada kebohongan, karena secuil kebohongan di dalam suatu hubungan akan mengakibatkan serangan jantung dan gangguan kehamilan(?)

Canda deng

Secuil kebohongan di dalam suatu hubungan berarti kalian menanam satu biji keretakan hubungan tersebut.

So saling jujur dan percaya sama pasangan kalian masing-masing yaa..


End file.
